


Sick day

by alice1205



Category: Hataraku Maou-Sama! | The Devil Is a Part-Timer!
Genre: Omorashi, Sick Character, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:54:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29509995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alice1205/pseuds/alice1205
Summary: When Urushihara gets sick, the others do their best to help.
Kudos: 15





	Sick day

From the moment he woke up that morning, Urushihara knew something was off. 

His throat burned, and it was hard to swallow. Also, his whole body ached all over. 

Urushihara never approached from his closet that morning, which Ashiya thought was odd, but figured to just let him sleep. 

But when it was coming close to noon, Ashiya began to grow a little worried, so he made his way to closet and knocked. 

"Urushihara?" 

The fallen angel just groaned, he was entirely too weak to get up.

"Urushihara?" Ashiya tilted his head curiously, the NEET may be lazy and do nothing, but he never missed out on meals, he also is always on the computer afterwards. The househusband of the devil's castle knew something was definitely wrong. 

Ashiya just shrugged it off, and continued about his day. 'Maybe something is bothering him, he'll come out later,' the man assured himself.

But come half an hour later, the boy never emerged from the closet. Despite his personal feelings towards the NEET, he began to grow concerned.

"Urushihara?" He said the boy's name again, as he opened the door to the closet. 

The purple haired boy was shaking a bit, and was sweating. He felt his forehead, it was then confirmed he had a fever. 

"Oh no, how did this happen?!" He panicked, trying to rack his brain, how could he have gotten sick? 

Well he did run out in anger last week, perhaps he went where someone was sick. 

First things was first, he had to text Maou and inform him of the fallen angel's condition.

A: Sire, Urushihara is sick!

Then he had to go pick up some medicine for him.

He could not leave a sick person by themselves, Ashiya turned to the only person he could think of: Suzuno Kamazaki.

Suzuno was their neighbor at Villa Rosa Sasazuka, she was also one of the important members of the church in Ente Isla, known as Crestia Bell there.

Ashiya made his way over, and gently knocked on the door. 

The kimono clad woman answered; "Hello good Ashiya." 

"Hello," the blond man bowed slightly, "I hate to bother you, but I have no one else to turn to." His voice came out in a frantic manner, this caused Suzuno to become concerned. 

"What is the problem?" She tilted her head. "Urushihara is sick, I think it may be the flu, I'm going to the store to get him some medicine. Would you take care of him while I am gone?" 

"Yes, that's no problem, Ashiya." Suzuno replied. Currently she was in the middle of making some lunch, which happened to be miso soup.

"I just got done making lunch, perhaps I will share some with him." She went back to her kitchen, and gathered up the soup into an empty container. "Thank you so much Suzuno, I really owe you!" Ashiya ran down the stairs.

Suzuno made her way over to apartment 201. "Urushihara," she called out to the former fallen angel, who did not respond immediately. 

"Urishihara?" She called again, yet the boy did not emerge. Suzuno walked over to the closet, then opened it, and observed Urushihara. He seemed half out of it, and glanced up at her with a pathetic look. 

"Oh you look awful," she said to him, "here, I brought you some lunch."

Gently, she helped sit him up, then put his arm over her shoulder, slowly they made their way to the kotatsu. 

She went to the counter where she set down the container, and fixed him a bowl. 

"Here you go." Slowly he tried to pick up his spoon, but his body was shaking too much, and he quickly dropped it. 

"You're too weak to hold it, huh?" She gave him a look of concern. "Here, I'll help you." She picked up the spoon, and offered it to him.

Urushihara turned his head away, "no thanks," they were quiet, and broken, yet she heard them loud and clear. 

"When did you last eat?" Suzuno didn't back down. "L-last night," he replied. 

"See, it's already closed to 1, you need to eat something." Her voice was gentle, yet stern.

"I'd rather not," despite how shitty he felt, he was still had his pride.

"Eat!" Suzuno commanded. The former fallen angel shook his head, then held it, as the move had made him a little dizzy.

"Just a couple bites, it's not healthy to not eat," she tried to compromise. 

"Okay," he finally caved, and she began to give him a few spoonfuls of food, one at a time.

"No more," he finally spoke up, Urushihara felt as if his stomach couldn't handle anymore.

"Alright then, thank you for eating," she went and put the bowl in the sink. 

"Thanks for the food," Urushihara replied, quickly disappearing back into the closet.

He was being oddly polite, which surprised Suzuno. 'He must really be feeling sick' she thought to herself.

A little while later, Ashiya came back home, with a sack in hand. 

"How did he do?" The blonde man asked the woman in a kimono. 

"He did good, he ate, though I had to assist him, and he was stubborn about that at first." 

"Well good that he ate, thank you again, you were a big help." He bowed his head towards her, then took something out of his bag, "oh, and this is to say thank you.

Ashiya's phone dinged, he checked it, it was from Maou. 

Maou: Oh no, I will try and get off a little early, also tell Suzuno thank you for me.

Ashiya replied: No need to get off early for him, I have this handled.

He flipped his phone shut again, went to the sink, made a glass of tea, then approached the closet.

"Urushihara," he called out to the boy, "I need you to take some medicine." 

He waited, but the fallen angel didn't come out.

"Lucifer?" They rarely used their old names towards each other anymore, but he figured he might respond better to that name, though no such luck, the boy still had not emerged.

He opened up the closet to find Urishihara, passed smooth out. Gently he tapped the boy.

Slowly Urushihara opened his eyes, and to Ashiya, he looked almost worse than before.

"Hey, I need you to take this, then you can go right back to sleep."

The boy just groaned, and closed his eyes again, clearly he did not want to be bothered.

"Come on Urushihara, you just need to put this in your mouth, and take a sip of tea." He held out a single purple pill, and guided Urushihara into a sitting position.

Reluctantly, he did as instructed, took the pill, and drank the tea. 

"That's good," Ashiya encouraged with a smile, "you can go back to sleep now." 

Urushihara did just that, then was out like a light.

\--

Maou came home around 5pm, usually he didn't come home until 6, but he convinced Kisaki to let him off early for an emergency.

"Welcome home sire," Ashiya smiled at the man.

"How is he?" Maou asked abruptly, without returning the man's greeting. 

"He's okay for now, he hasn't been out much today, and soon it will be dinner time, so we'll need to make sure he gets up for that."

Maou nodded, then he went over to the closet. A bowl with a rag on top, lay next to the closet.

He pulled it open, and observed the boy who was sweating profusely.

Maou took the rag, and began to wipe him down some, thankfully he never woke up for that, or Urushihara would probably be fighting him off.

As promised, dinner was ready 15 minutes later. 

Slowly Ashiya helped the boy into a sitting position. Urushihara picked up the spoon, but was to weak to hold it in his hand, Ashiya watched as Urushihara made multiple, pathetic attempts to try keep it steady in his hand.

"Come on, can't you do anything?!" Ashiya said in an aggrivated tone, the boy's eyes widened for a second and he looked down, the demon was right, he is pathetic.

"That wasn't nice, Alciel," Maou scolded, with a low growl. "Here Urushihara, I'll help you." The man switched places with the other, and proceeded to feed the boy with the spoon. This time, Urushihara had no resisted, he knew he needed to eat, he was starving as he had barely eaten all day.

"There, all done, you did a good job eating" Maou encouraged, and hoped the other wouldn't be mad at him for speaking to him as a child, but he felt he could use a little encouragement.

With Maou's assistance, Urushihara went back to the closet, and fell asleep again.

Roughly an hour later, Urushihara woke up, he just wanted to sleep still, and groaned. 

Suddenly he came to the realization of what woke him up, his bladder was throbbing, he had been so out of it, he hadn't gone since way earlier in the day.

Weakly opening the door, he looked out to see Maou and Ashiya both watching some game show. 

"M-maou," he weakly called out, causing the two men to look his way. "Yeah, what do you need?" The black-haired one called back. "Bathroom, can't hol..." He couldn't get the last part out, as he doubled over in extra effort to hold it in when a couple of drops squeezed it's way out.

"Oh!!" His eyes widened in realization, as if he hadn't thought of that before.

He promptly got up, and helped Urushihara to his feet. "H-hurry," Urushihara warned with what little strength he could muster, he was also losing strength in his nether regions, and he could feel his crotch grow wet.

Maou saw the damage on the boy's pants, and wanted to try his best to prevent it from spreading further. 

"Were almost there," Maou encouraged. 

Finally, after what felt like ages to the boy, they reached the bathroom. 

Maou closed the door for him to give him his privacy, he was thankful for that, but it was too late, he had completely given up. 

Urushihara slunk down over the toilet, not bothering to remove his pajamas, he knew that would only lead to a bigger mess.

He sighed as the flood escaped him, keeping his eyes closed in relief. 

It felt as if it could go on forever, he hadn't done it in quite a number of years, but he didn't care as much this time, he was more focused on finishing, and going back to bed after cleanup.

After he was done, he observed the damage, and to his relief, the majority of it had gone into the toilet bowl, and the rest he wiped up with a few wads of toilet paper.

"M-maou, can you come in here?" He called out weakly. The door creaked open "What is it Urushih..." his voice trailed off when he saw what had happened, he already had a sneaking suspicion about it. 

"Oh, it's alright, let's get you cleaned up." He left the room to go get a hand towel and wash cloth to clean the boy with. "Did he make it?" Ashiya had glanced up from the show. "Not now," Maou replied to the man. 

He had Urushihara remove all the soiled clothing, then wiped down his legs, and when it came to the other parts... "Uh, you can do that," Maou said with a red face, looking away from him.

Urushihara finally got into his only other set of pajamas, then promptly went to sleep again, after taking another dose of medicine. 

When he awoke the next morning, he was feeling much better, and Maou was surprised to see him at the computer when he came home. 

"Glad to see you up," he smiled at the boy. "Feels good to be up to, yesterday I felt like utter shit." Urushihara replied, leaning back to stretch a bit. "Oh, and uh, thanks, for everything you did yesterday." His face turned beet red, but feelings were sincere." "Oh, yeah, no problem," Maou could feel his face heating up as well.

"And what about me?" Ashiya called out, now he was beginning to sound more like Urushihara.


End file.
